


Their Secret Place

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drugs, Falling In Love, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of incest and brotherly love that lasts, even through tragedy.  Mostly just a lot of porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Secret Place

Sasuke’s POV:

My jaw hurt like a motherfucker. Itachi’s got one hell of a right hook, as he proved earlier this afternoon. We had been out in the backyard just messing around, throwing shuriken at our target trees and seeing who could get the closest to the mark, which was always Itachi, of course, and that had me only _slightly_ more irritated than usual. 

I can live with the fact that he’s better than me at like… fucking _everything_ , but when he tries to act like a high and mighty prick, it just gets all over me. You know…it really pisses me off. 

Anyway, he was pulling that shit today, and making mean comments about my throwing skills, which, by the way, Kakashi-sensei says are improving greatly. I didn’t understand what the fuck his problem was, so I asked him just that:

“Itachi, what the fuck is your problem?”

Deep black eyes that are so dark, you literally cannot see the pupils glared at me from across the yard. 

“You are, otouto,” was his short reply.

Well what kind of fucking answer is that? So I asked him:

“What the fuck kind of answer is that?” I asked him, glaring right back at him. He had absolutely no reason to be being hateful to me today. I had done *nothing* to upset or cross him.

Now don’t get me wrong. I understand that Itachi is moody as hell, and he tends to brood… a lot. But normally, there will be ‘something’ that sets him off, and today, I had not a single clue what that thing was. 

“It’s the only answer I have to give you. Now shut up and go retrieve the shuriken.”

“It’s not my turn. It’s your turn.” 

“No, it’s your turn.”

“Aniki, I just went and got them before we went in for lunch.”

“Sasuke, quit arguing with me and fetch the fucking shuriken.”

“Make me…” 

*So there was my mistake.* I had pushed the wrong button--pushed him too far. I should know better by now. I should learn my boundaries with him, but seriously, Itachi’s like a loaded gun waiting to go off. He’s dangerous if you want my opinion. But I figure he’s not mean enough to kill his family, or anything like that… just whip my ass. 

Strangely enough, I admire Itachi--in spite of his mean streak. He’s quite an icon in Konoha. He made ANBU when he was only thirteen, and a squadron leader at that! He’s seventeen now, and all the girls are completely nuts over him. 

I have to admit, I think Itachi’s _really_ good looking. If I were a girl I’d be attracted to him too. I’m not trying to be weird or anything like that. Is it weird to be attracted to your older brother? I’m not sure whether it is or not. It feels really strange a lot of the time, especially when I have to see him without his shirt, or just in his underwear. Itachi’s a very private person… I always figured if it stayed my little secret, no one would ever have to know, and it wouldn‘t be a problem.

So as I was saying, I pushed Itachi’s buttons about retrieving the shuriken we had thrown into the tree, and he came at me with a vengeance in his eyes. I still can’t understand why such a small thing as me saying, “Make me…” would set him off like that. Couldn’t he have went about ‘making me’ some other way? 

He walked straight up to me, looked me in the eye and punched the fucking hell out of my right jaw. I seriously thought it was broken. I was too stunned to even defend myself, much less hit him back. I hit the ground hard and that’s when I felt all the air slam completely out of me as Itachi kicked me in the stomach with his left foot. It was like WHAM! And I didn’t even know what had hit me… or more correctly, _kicked_ me.

Turns out, it was Itachi. The fucker had kicked me when I was down on the ground. I mean, I know he fights dirty-- he always has. Honor is a totally different thing to me than it is to him. I would never kick anyone when I had them down, especially not my brother. 

I wasn’t knocked out, but I was as good as, because I was gasping for breath, clutching my stomach, with silent tears rolling down my cheeks. I lay there writhing on the ground, but tried not to make any more audible noise until I heard his footsteps shuffle across the low grass back towards the house, for fear he‘d return. I heard him call me a ‘cocky little fucker’ under his breath before he turned to walk away. 

As soon as I heard the back door slam I rolled into the fetal position, whining out in pain from the way my ribs were hurting. I was almost positive that one was cracked. 

~ ~ ~

When I finally was able to get up off the ground, and go in the house, my mother was yelling at Itachi. She had seen the whole thing from the kitchen window inside the house, and was threatening him with telling father when he came home. Itachi lied and told her that I had insulted him. 

I heard all of this from the laundry room. I didn’t even bother trying to defend myself. They always took Itachi’s side anyway; they always believed him over me. There was really no use wasting my breath trying to argue about it. I turned and headed back out the backdoor toward my sensei’s house. He could help get my ribs bandaged and check my jaw to see if it was broken. 

~ ~ ~

When I returned, mother was preparing dinner and father wasn’t home yet. I snuck in through the side door near the stairs and quietly hurried up to my room. I reached inside my door and locked it, then closed it and turned to head toward the end of the long upstairs hallway. 

If I closed and locked my bedroom door, they would all think I was in my room sulking. And I could remove myself to my secret place. The place where I loved to go and hide from my family. I could hide from the world. I could be alone with myself, and dream about what my life could be like-- someday.

~ ~ ~

The attic was my refuge. It was dark, except for the tiny window where sunlight filtered in gently. I spent countless hours just watching the dust dancing on the sunbeams, and swirling onto the hardwood floors. There was so much junk and old furniture up there… my parents were freaking packrats. You would never know it by looking at our house. Everything downstairs was spic and span and spotless, but one look in the attic, and you would think, *do these people ever throw anything away?* 

I turned the antique doorknob. It felt cool in my hand, and I felt immediately calmer knowing that sought-after peacefulness awaited me on the other side. I quietly, cautiously pushed open the wooden door that opened to a narrow stairwell and led into the attic, which was positioned over the kitchen. The attic always smelled very enticing from the aromas of whatever mother was cooking, gently meandering upwards and filling the dusty space with warmth and comfort. 

My sensei had pitied me for having a brother as cruel as Itachi, but promised that he would talk to him about what he had done. He had carefully wrapped my midsection and called stupid Sakura over to perform a healing jutsu to help my injuries to heal quicker. It had hurt terribly to even breathe, but it was somewhat better now. It still hurt when I moved a certain way, so I had to be careful not to move that way.

I found my usual spot where I had made a little nest, of sorts, out of some old quilts that were stored in the attic, on the floor behind a large armoire, hidden from view. I had a flashlight, a pillow, a few books, my journal, and some other miscellaneous crap to keep me occupied when I came up to the attic. I came here often; it was my secret place.

~ ~ ~

The attic was warm and comfortable, and my little blanket-nest welcomed me as usual. I eased down onto them being extra careful not to turn wrong, lest the pain go searing through my body. Damn Itachi, I thought to myself. I couldn’t get the thoughts of the way he had looked at me when he hit me. He looked like he hated me. It made my stomach ache and I felt sick. I loved Itachi. We were brothers. Next of kin. Eternally connected. Why would he hate me like that? I couldn’t understand, and I could feel those stupid tears beginning to sting my eyes again. I wanted to be close to Itachi and to share a brotherly relationship… but I wasn’t sure if I even understood what that was.

I reached into my little cubbyhole under the armoire and pulled out a package of crackers and nibbled on one, hoping it would make my stomach feel better, and it did, just a little. I felt thirsty, and wished I had brought a bottle of green tea up with me, but I didn’t want to go down and face mother or chance father coming home and yelling at both me and Itachi, and worst of all, I didn’t want to face Itachi. The chances were pretty good that he was in his room, where he spent most of his time that he wasn’t training, and I wondered what he did in there. 

I reached into the pocket of my shorts and pulled out one of the pain pills that Kakashi had given me. He told me to be sure and wait until I was ready to sleep before I took it, because it was pretty strong. 

I did just that. I felt exhausted from the day’s events and by now, it was around five o’clock. The sun would be setting soon. I may as well go ahead and go to sleep. I put the tiny white pill in my mouth and gathered enough spit to swallow it, still wishing for some green tea, but unwilling to go into the war zone to get it. 

I went ahead and undressed down to my underwear so I could be comfortable, being careful not to upset the bandages that Kakashi had wrapped me with. He’s such a good sensei. At least somebody cares about me, I thought to myself, as I laid back carefully onto the small pillow that I had brought up from the futon in the guestroom, and closed my eyes, breathing out deeply. It hurt like hell, but I needed to try to relax my mind and my body. What a terrible day this had been. 

~ ~ ~

Itachi’s POV:

It was another one of those days. Sasuke pissed me off once again. We were training in the yard; I say training-- we were actually competing and seeing who could throw the shuriken the most accurately. It was me, of course. I have to admit that Sasuke is improving, but I never let him know that he’s getting better. If I keep him guessing, and thinking he sucks at everything, he won’t become proud and haughty like the rest of the fucking Uchihas. 

Sometimes I feel strange feelings for Sasuke. Feelings that I can’t really explain. It’s a mixture of love, hate, pity, and … yeah… I can’t explain this one at all… but I feel a sense of longing when it comes to him. He’s adorable. He always has been. I remember the day they brought him home from the hospital, he looked like a little angel, all bundled up in that tiny blanket. 

Eh, anyway, as I was saying. Sasuke pissed me off today while we were out in the backyard, and I hit him in the mouth, and knocked him on the ground. I could see that arrogance beginning to rise up in him, and it turns my stomach. Yes, it’s something that is born and bred into the Uchiha clan, with good reason: We are the best shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. But I don’t want that for Sasuke. Sasuke’s heart is pure now, and if it’s up to me, it’ll stay that way. I can’t stand another Uchiha prodigy. 

I admit that I have an anger problem. Especially when it comes to pricks. I can’t stand people who try to exalt themselves above other people, which is one reason that I loathe the whole image of our clan. I hate everything about them… their cold haughtiness, their indifference, and their stupid ideals. I’ve fantasized on numerous occasions about killing the entire bunch of them; and I could do it too. But there’s one thing that keeps me from committing such a heinous act. One single thing. My otouto.

The sun was setting in the west as I stood in the backyard after dinner admiring the beautiful watercolor-like brush strokes nature had painted across the sky. Purple, pink, and orange mixed with the deep blue of night overtaking it. It was breath-taking. Sasuke wasn’t at dinner. The door to his room was locked. He was either sulking, asleep or dead; I figured it was more like sulking.

I thought of the earlier events of the day, and I felt a twinge of sadness for what I had done in my anger to Sasuke. He didn’t deserve what I had done to him. I hated to say it, but I was sorry. I felt that familiar tugging sensation on my heart, urging me to go in and apologize to him. He would forgive me. He always did. He would look up at me with those big innocent eyes and wrap his arms around me and say those four words that literally meant the world to me, “I love you, nii-sani.” And everything would be fine.

I walked into the house and headed upstairs for Sasuke’s bedroom. I could always pick his lock if he didn’t want to let me in. I went to use the bathroom before I tried to talk to him. I stood in the white tiled bathroom in front of the toilet relieving myself, feeling a bit bored, when I spied them there on the floor. Sasuke’s underwear. Laying there innocently on the floor of the bathroom where he had taken a bath that morning. 

I left my fly open, and reached down to pick up the blue cotton boxers, and brought them to my nose, breathing in the crotch area. The area where my little brother’s cock would have been nestled all night long. Being a shinobi, I have an increased sense of smell, mind you, and I could smell everything about Sasuke from the fabric of his shorts. I could smell his sweat, his semen, _his smell_ , and it made me feel intoxicated just to breathe that warm musky scent into my nostrils.

I could feel my cock hardening. I am such a fucking pervert… but I can’t help it, nor do I want to help it. I enjoy fantasizing about fucking Sasuke. I think about him every time I jack off, which is everyday as of late. 

~ ~ ~

Come to think of it, a big part of the reason I had been so ‘on edge’ today was that I accidentally walked in on Sasuke getting out of the shower. The little shit forgot to lock the door, and this morning, as I was just waking up and going to use the bathroom, I slid the door open, and what met my gaze was nearly too much. 

I looked at the pale slender frame of my baby brother, dripping wet from the steamy shower. He starting to look fucking hot now. He’s only twelve… well almost thirteen, but his muscles are becoming increasingly well-defined from all the training he’s doing. 

He hit puberty early… like about a year ago, and although his shoulders are still a little narrow, his abs are looking _very_ nice and his thighs are long and lean. But it was what was hanging between those thighs that really caught my eye. Amidst a nice crop of soft black curls was a long smooth mouthwatering pink cock. I wanted to take him down right there. Suck him off, fuck him hard up that sweet round ass which was revealed to me when he spun around at an attempt at being modest.

I couldn’t help but look for a moment before murmuring ‘sorry’, and ducking out to go use the downstairs bathroom. Peeing was not going to help my morning hard-on this time, so I had to spend some extra time using the bathroom that morning. 

So yeah… after seeing Sasuke _naked_ and dripping wet, like that, I was fucked up the rest of the day. I was angry at myself for wanting to do such terrible sexual things to my baby brother, and at the same time, I was pissed because I couldn’t do those things with him. What would he think? What would mother and father think if they were to find out? It was a very fucked up situation.

~ ~ ~

I stood there in the bathroom with Sasuke’s underwear to my face, stroking my incredibly stiff cock, loving the way it felt… wanting to feel more. 

I decided the smart thing to do would be to sneak up to my secret place. I often went to the attic to be alone, and to play with myself. There was no chance of anyone walking in on me, or interrupting me up there. It was a secret hideaway that I had recently discovered over the past few months. When I wanted to really masturbate… I mean really do it good-- not just a quickie… you know, take my time and torture myself a little, I would go to the attic. 

I always had to be careful and make sure that Sasuke wasn’t up there, because I knew that he liked to go to the attic, but he didn’t know that I knew he liked to go to the attic. And he didn’t know that I went to the attic either. I made sure of that. I was careful and stealthy with everything I did. I didn’t need anyone knowing my personal business. This was between me, my perverted horny self and my rock hard cock.

So I stashed the underwear in my pocket, zipped up, and headed down the hallway. Sasuke’s door was still locked. He was still sulking… or maybe even asleep by now. No matter… I wouldn’t be bothered by him. 

I walked softly to the door at the end of the hallway, and turned the knob. I closed it quietly behind me and ascended the wooden staircase without a sound. There was an old couch with a white sheet over it that faced an large armoire with a big mirror on the front of it. 

I had figured out a long time ago that I liked to watch myself jack off in the mirror. I already mentioned that I am a pervert did I not? Yeah… and it gets worse. I like being able to see what I would look like to someone else, if they were watching me. Sometimes, I would pretend I was watching Sasuke jack off. We look almost identical anyway. I like to see myself come. I like the way my cock swells and throbs and gets really dark before I come, and I really love the way my come looks when it hits my stomach and chest, splattering everywhere. I imagine what it would look like covering Sasuke’s face. 

My greatest fantasy is to see Sasuke’s riding me. I want him to sit in my lap, facing away from me and ride my cock like a whore. I’m pretty big, and I know Sasuke’s a virgin, so I’m certain it would feel like heaven and I just know that he’d love it, once he got broke in good.

Mmm… anyway. I take my shirt off. The attic is warm and sultry. Even though the weather outside is a little brisk, the attic is over the kitchen and soaks up the warmth from the cooking and whatnot. The sun is setting and the lighting is low and pinkish in the dusty wooden raftered room. I remove Sasuke’s underwear from my pocket before I take my pants off and lay them neatly on the end of the sofa with my shirt. We don’t wear shoes in the house out of respect, so I‘m already barefooted. 

I turn to face my own reflection in the mirror. I’m standing naked in the soft pink glow of the setting sun, looking at my own naked body. I look damn hot, and it’s a shame to have to waste myself on me and me alone. I wish that there was some way that I could approach Sasuke, and know that he wouldn’t freak… know that he would be as eager about this as I am. 

~ ~ ~

Sasuke’s POV ~

I could feel myself shifting from completely asleep to sort of awake. I had heard a noise in the attic. The pill that Kakashi had given me had knocked me on my ass. I felt totally drugged or drunk or stupid or whatever. I tried to sit up, but the room seemed to fall away from me. 

I moaned at the bizarre feeling the pain pill was affording me. What was my sensei thinking, giving me something of that magnitude? On the bright side, my jaw and ribcage felt no pain. I tried again to get up and see what the sound was. It was coming from the other side of the armoire which I was completely hidden behind. 

It was a soulful moaning sound, with deeper groans mingled in every so often, and I was suddenly a little scared. Our house wasn’t haunted was it? I was too fucked up to care. If there was a ghost on the other side of the armoire, I was most likely about to scare the hell out of it. Then I heard the unseen soundmaker whimper softly, and whisper… ‘Gods… Sasuke… Ahhh… Sasukeeee….’

I felt taken aback at that; the ‘specter’ was calling my name… and had a familiar voice. I quickly realized that it was Itachi trying to play a mean trick on me; trying to scare me. He really was a mean motherfucker. 

I braced myself on the tiny table that was sitting near my pile of quilts and managed to get myself into a standing position. I walked carefully as the room swam around me. I staggered like a drunk man, bracing my upright position with my hand against the side of the huge wardrobe. I slid my hand carefully, quietly along the smooth wood, turning its corner very cautiously. I wasn’t about to let him jump me and scare the shit out of me. He had done enough damage for one day.

I inched my face ever so slightly around the corner of the wardrobe and my heart stopped… frozen in my chest. I had never seen anything so erotic in all my life. My brother was completely naked, spread wide on the sofa, laying back with his head thrown back. He fisted his hard swollen erection with one hand, and fingered his own ass with his other hand. From where I stood, I could see the jar of petroleum jelly that he had used to lubricate his fingers before sliding two inside himself. He was moaning _my name_. 

I became flustered immediately and swallowed hard. What in the holy hell? Itachi? Jacking off? Thinking of me? I could feel my own lust beginning a slow seething rise on the inside of me. My cock was hardening from just looking at him naked, so much more for the fact that he was pleasuring himself, so beautifully… and calling out _my_ fucking name.

What should I do? There was no chance of concealing my chakra at this point. He would have already noticed me had I not been unconscious when he came in, and now that he would normally be able to sense me, he was in the throes of passion and could obviously care less. 

I looked again, focusing on the skillful movements of his hands, watching his fingers thrusting in and out of his asshole, everything so slick and shiny and delicious looking. I couldn’t hold back any longer. If this was why Itachi stayed so angry with me all the time, then it was time to put an end to all of this tension. I was turned on by him anyway… I had no idea the feeling was mutual. It was time to seize the moment.

~ ~ ~

Itachi’s POV ~

I opened the jar of Vaseline and dipped two fingers into it, dragging out a thick glob of the opaque jelly. I dreamed of slicking my cock in preparation to slide into my otouto’s perfectly round, tight virgin ass. I wanted him so bad I could taste it. 

I picked up his underwear again, and breathed in that wonderful intoxicatingly sexual smell of a boy who has just entered puberty… a boy who was so fucking hot that I was insane with want for him. The smell made my cock hard as a rock, and I slicked my fingers over my shaft, shaking with anticipation of my impending release. Damn, I was so horny… gods I wanted to fuck him! The thought of raping him _had_ entered my mind on more than one occasion, and I fantasized about it repeatedly, but I restrained myself… like a good brother.

I pumped my cock a few times, then dropped the underwear in favor of another fingerful of Vaseline and slid my fingers in my rear entrance, moaning at the feeling.

“Nnnnh… yesss…Sasuke…” I let his name roll off my tongue like a prayer. Kami! I couldn’t get the vision of that beautiful long cock that I laid my eyes on this morning in the shower… oh how sweet his come would taste on my tongue! I could imagine that perfect dick sliding smoothly and wetly in and out of my greedy mouth. Tasting and teasing him… 

I imagined bending him over and taking him from behind, gripping his narrow hips and thrusting deeply into him with such powerful force. He would like it. He would want to do it. I groaned again as my fantasy reached a new level. My climax was building. I could feel it and I wanted to drag it out for a little while; just to make it sweeter.

“Gods… Sasuke…. Ahhh… Sasukeee…” the forbidden mantra continued to fall from my lips. I had no intention of trying to be quiet about this. I was so aroused, I didn’t even care if they heard me downstairs.

Then I jerked suddenly. Someone was there. I wasn’t alone. When I looked up, the sight made my blood boil, and my aching cock twitch with desire. I looked up to lock eyes with my fantasy, standing right there in front of me. His cheeks were completely flushed, pink and tender, and an obvious tent protruded from his boxer shorts, which was all he was wearing. His ribcage was bandaged up. Damn… he had been watching me. How had I not realized his presence. How had I let myself get _that_ carried away?

I didn’t know what to say. I was speechless. Sasuke walked slowly towards me. He didn’t laugh, he didn’t joke, he didn’t flinch or shy away. He just walked carefully, steadily towards me, his eyes hungrily taking in every detail of my exposed body.

“Nii-san…” he whispered as he had closed the distance between us. He stood directly in front of me. I could touch him if I had tried to, but I waited to see what he would do. I watched him in breathless anticipation. This was it. If he didn’t make the move to do something, I was about to force my baby brother to have sex with me against his will.

I watched his eyes flick to the couch where his underwear lay beside me, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Everything was confirmed now, without speaking a single word. 

“Sasuke…” I started. And that was when my otouto climbed onto the couch and placing one leg on each side of mine, straddled my lap. The only thing between us now was the thin fabric of his boxers. He spread his legs wide apart to accommodate my huge member between his fleshy cheeks, and began to slide gently back and forth, not saying a word. 

It was freaky. It was like a dream. One moment I was, fantasizing about him, and then here he was, slipping onto my lap and grinding his ass against my cock. 

“Sasuke,” I stilled his hips for a moment, looking into the depthless black eyes. “I want you to know that I’m sorry.” I ran my fingers along his bandaged ribcage. “I need to talk to you. I need you to know how I feel about you.” 

He looked spaced out and weird. I didn’t know what this was all about. Maybe I had knocked all the sense out of him when I had hit him earlier that day. 

“Hn. It’s fine,” he whispered looking into my eyes. He was searching for something.

“Sasuke… look…” I whispered quietly, suddenly feeling absolutely wretched about hurting him like I had. “Sasuke, are you okay?” I was beginning to feel a little worried about him. He looked really woozy and was acting a little ‘off’--not exactly normal.

“Eh… I’m fine,” he said quietly. “Kakashi gave me a pain pill. It works really, _really_ well.” He grinned a slightly goofy grin at me, and let his eyes slid closed as he began to work his ass against my cock again. 

He was definitely feeling no pain at the moment. I would have to remember to thank Kakashi later for the pain meds. This was nice. Sasuke was loose and obviously heavily aroused. 

I slid my hand under the waistband of his boxers and gently gripped the shaft of his cock. The flesh was soft against the hot rigidness. I slid my thumb in circles around his slit, spreading the gathering pearl of wetness all over the head. He loved it. He arched towards me, thrusting sweetly into my touches. 

“Mmm… Sasuke… you feel so good,” I whispered against his ear, stroking a hand through his hair and catching him at the nape of his neck, pulling him into my mouth. Our tongues moved together, sliding deliciously against one another. And I found myself wanting to smile, had I not been so fucking turned on. It was all too cute and _way_ too arousing the way he would pull back from me just a little every so often, and lap at my mouth like a kitten. 

I was amazed at how ‘into it’ he was. Sasuke was so innocent. His love for me was unmistakable, and I treated him like shit. And the reason I treated him like shit was because I wanted him… and until now, I never thought I could have him, but suddenly all that changed. 

“Let’s get you out of these,” I murmured snapping the waistband of his underwear playfully. 

“Hai…” he agreed dreamily and pushed himself off my lap to lay down on the couch perpendicular to where I was seated. Like a fantasy had become reality, he was mine for the taking. Although he was injured from our one sided fight earlier today, Kakashi had given him something for the pain. It had to be some standard narcotic pain killer used by the shinobi, by the way he was acting, and a smirk made its way across my face as I suddenly realized that his first fucking would be virtually painless. 

“Hell yeah…” I moaned at the thought, and reached out to palm his erection with the heel of my hand one last time before I released it from it’s confinement. 

I slid my fingers under the elastic and tugged at them, loving the way they caught on his hard cock on the way down. I pulled harder not feeling like being kind and they jerked free from the head causing the big hot beauty to snap back and slap his abdomen. Apparently size runs in our genetics, I thought to myself as I leaned down to run my tongue teasingly upward from his balls to the tip of his swollen weeping member. 

“Mmm, Sasuke… you look so fine,” I whispered seductively to him as he scooted himself back on the couch to rest his head on the armrest so he could watch me. Dreamy innocent eyes locked on me and I could still see that dark flicker of lust ripple through them. He wanted this. Just like I did. 

“Suck me, aniki…” he whimpered, and I obliged… _oh did I ever oblige_. I gave him the thrill of his life. He’d never had anyone suck his cock before. He’d probably only heard about it from those other little brats from the academy. He didn’t know what it was like to have someone who knew full well what they were doing take a hold of him.

I took the thick pink head between my lips, making love to it with my tongue, making him squirm and whimper. With my other hand, I fondled his tender smooth balls, thrilling at the way they felt between my fingers. So fragile, and spongy. The fact that I could hurt him right now elated me, knowing that he was at my mercy caused me that twisted joy I had grown so accustomed to feeling.

I teased and toyed with his slit, plunging my tongue into the opening a few times, to drive him wild. Then I got my lips really wet as I hummed around his glans, vibrating the sensitive ridge, drawing delightful groans from his swollen pink lips. 

I noticed that Sasuke was playing with his own nipples. Pinching and pulling at them while I sucked him. He was so aroused and so beautiful. I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight than Sasuke lying there ready and waiting for a big cock; those soft pouty pink lips and those tender erect nipples begging to be sucked and bitten.

Now I had to get his cock and his ass in that same sweet pleading state of arousal. Pink and hot and pleading… crying to be fucked. On the verge of orgasm, swollen and engorged and full of warm rushing blood… beautiful.

“Nnnnh.”

I leaned back and picked up the jar of Vaseline from the table beside the couch. I dipped my fingers into it, quickly replaced it, and slid one finger into Sasuke’s heated body and engulfed his cock fully into my mouth. The hairs around the base of it tickled my nose, and I breathed in deeply, loving that smell… _his_ smell. There was no other smell that could arouse me like this. Nothing. Sasuke was it.

~ ~ ~

Sasuke’s POV ~

I felt the odd intrusion somewhere in the midst of the pleasure that Itachi was lavishing on me. I wanted to cry out, but the medication wouldn’t allow me to, I could only groan. It felt strange at first-- a little cool and wet, really slippery and sort of … just weird. The more Itachi moved it inside me, the better it felt. It wasn’t long before he had more than one finger in and was shoving them against a spot on the inside of me, making tears stream from my eyes at the inexplicable feeling of pleasure coursing through me. 

I wanted it… I wanted more. I wanted to feel his cock buried deep inside me. I knew this was _my brother_. I knew this was _completely wrong_. But in the end, my desire won out. Itachi has always been like a god to me. He’s the ultimate… in everything. To have him take me like this was… well… like some crazy teenage fantasy. 

The heights of my arousal quickly pushed aside all thoughts and feelings of morality as I felt his fingers scissoring inside me, stretching me, working to widen my entrance to make room for his huge cock. I couldn’t take my eyes off of it. It was so thick and heavy looking. The deep reddish pink color of the shaft was streaked with bluish veins, and it would bob up and down and from side to side every time Itachi would move. I wanted to feel it filling my ass… no more of this finger-fucking… I was ready for the real thing. 

“Itachi… please… do me… don’t make me wait anymore,” I begged him and it just came out in a raspy pathetic sounding whisper. I needed him to take me. I was crazy with lust and I couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Mmm… otouto…,” he smirked only slightly at me through eyes that were obviously clouded with his desire. He was looking my body up and down, and it made me blush even more furiously than I already was. He looked like a hungry wolf getting ready to devour its captured prey. I watched his eyes travel from my lips, to my chest, closing in on my nipples that were just visible over the bandages that Kakashi had dressed me with, then smoothly gliding down to my cock that was so hard it ached, shiny and dripping profusely from my arousal, and down to my ass… I could imagine what it must look like after the fingering Itachi had just given me. “Otouto, you look positively edible…” he moaned. 

“Nhh. Well eat me then.”

“Come here,” I was being pulled by the hand up into Itachi’s lap, straddling him, our hard cocks brushing against each other, making me shiver. It all felt so damn good. I couldn’t feel pain… but I could definitely feel pleasure… and I could feel it _very, very well_. 

Itachi picked up the jar of lube again from the table by the sofa. “Slick my cock, otouto,” he ordered me, and I did so gladly.

I dipped my fingers through the jar of slippery thick lubricant, and took his cock in my hands. I watched my fingers wrap carefully around that hot substantial cock of his… dying inside at being able to touch him like this. I looked up at him to be sure his expression was one of acceptance. He was so sexy… his head relaxed back against the sofa, leaning lazily to one side, his black hair released from the ponytail, splayed around his shoulders, and the look in his eyes was one of extreme pleasure. 

“Do you like it, nii-san?” I whispered.

“Hai… I love it Sasuke…” he groaned, thrusting his hips up into my grasp. “Mmm… ride me Sasuke…”

My breath caught in my throat at his words. He wanted me to fuck myself on him. I had never done this before. Yeah, Naruto and I had stolen looks into Kakashi’s dirty books when he wasn’t looking, but I was a complete novice when it came to this sort of thing. I wanted him to fuck me… teach me, show me… make me like it… but here was my older brother, telling me to fuck myself on his cock. Another shudder ripped through my body as the image of me impaling myself on him flashed through my mind. I could see myself gliding up and down on him, his strong hands gripping my ass, pushing and pressing into me… crying out for more. That image was enough to give me the courage to do it. I could do it; and I could make Itachi love it… want it… beg for more.

I raised myself up over his cock and reached between my legs to position the head at my entrance. Itachi leaned up from his relaxed position on the couch to get a good view of what was about to happen. Then I caught him looking over my shoulder. “Mmm… the view is much better from behind, otouto.”

I turned my neck back to see our reflections in the huge mirror of that big armoire that was positioned so perfectly to the back of me. Looking over my shoulder, I could see my backside, my bandaged back, my ass cheeks spread wide by Itachi’s powerful grip, and his huge cock nudging at the entrance of my body. 

“Uhh gods…” I moaned. The view was unbelievably sexy. It suddenly felt so fucking hot, I would’ve sworn mother had started a fire in the kitchen below. 

“Oh yeah… look at that… Sasuke. Look at your perfect virgin ass getting ready to take aniki’s big hot cock…” he growled. He was way too turned on. I could tell. It was a good thing I was willing or I would have probably became privy to what it felt like to be raped momentarily. 

“Nnnn… Itachi-nii…” I turned back to face him, taking his mouth against mine, sliding my tongue deeply into the warm wetness of it. “ _Fuck me_.”

And I let myself go down, with aniki’s help pushing my hips down, I felt the slick head of his cock slide into my ass. I could feel only a slight burning as it penetrated me, but it felt damn good, knowing that I would soon be filled with that unimaginably hard dick that glistened at my entrance only moments before.

I moaned into Itachi’s mouth, not willing to break the kiss for a moment as he continued to pushed me down onto his member. I felt him raise me up just a hair, and then push me back down again. He wanted me to take it by degrees. It was very tight… and his cock didn’t want to go in. I could feel a lot of resistance. So I bounced slightly, up and down working it in easy… little by little. It felt _so fucking delicious_. 

He had leaned around me again, wanting to watch it go in. I could see what he was doing. Itachi’s a bigger pervert than Kakashi-sensei. The idea of him enjoying watching his cock fuck my ass made me even more horny, even more eager to get it all the way in. 

“Harder,” he whispered, and I obeyed. I thrust myself down hard on him. It finally slid all the way in that time. 

“Oh…yeahhhh…” he groaned at the feeling of being fully buried inside me, our bodies flush with one another. 

I held still for just a moment waiting to adjust to this feeling. It was, oh my gods, like nothing I’d ever felt before! I wanted more of it. I wanted to feel that huge cock plunging in and out of me. I wanted to watch it too… I suddenly came to the realization that I was a pervert too… hmmm…

~ ~ ~

Itachi’s POV ~

“Gods! Sasuke… you’re mmm… very tight,” I moaned, feeling like the life was being choked from my cock. His insides felt like a thousand velvet fingers all quivering around me at once. Unbelievable.

He whined with his eyes closed and his head falling back. “Mmm… aniki… you’re _very_ big,” his words dripped sex. 

I couldn’t help it at that point. I was overcome. My body went into sexual overdrive. I took him by the hips and pushed him up, almost all the way out and slammed him back down onto my cock. 

He cried out and gripped my shoulders hard. I did the same movement again… more crying out. This time he cried out my name… “Itachiiiii!!!” 

I liked the way that sounded, so I did it again and again, thrusting up into him with each down stroke on his part. Then I let him take over for a awhile. He was wild. He threw his head back, arched his back and fucked me like crazy. We completely abandoned all of our notions of morality and what was ’right’. _This_ was right. _This_ felt like heaven. 

I let him ride me for what seemed like ages. The hot flesh, the sweat, the moaning and whimpering on his part, watching his cock weeping and glistening, bouncing up and down with each thrust, his nipples erect and pink, swollen and tasty looking, hell even his bandaged mid-section was sexy… it was all surreal; like a dream, like a fantasy.

I angled him back just a little so the head of my cock would stroke across his prostate with each thrust, and then wrapped my hand around his cock, fisting him… bringing him quickly to his orgasm.

Tears began to stream down his cheeks as he felt it drawing near. I could feel his insides begin to contract and ripple and he came closer and closer to the edge. He came with a whimper of my name, his come spurting warmly like a milky white fountain of heat in my hand, his insides pursing and squeezing me in an unbelievable frenzy of pleasure. 

I came so hard, I cried out his name, cried out how much I loved him and wanted him to always be mine like _this_. I held him tight against me as I filled him with my hot seed; filled him so deep and so full, my cock throbbing and pumping out into him, marking him _mine_. 

~ ~ ~

He collapsed on my chest, still connected to me, and soon was snoring sweetly, a tiny trickle of drool escaping from his beautiful mouth. I loved him. I wanted to stay just like this forever.

~ ~ ~

We learned something that day. We learned that family ties only run so deep; but our love was brotherly and well as erotic. And there was something entirely special about that. 

We spent many an afternoon and evening in that dusty old attic, fucking each other’s brains out, learning every sexual secret about the other, pleasuring each other, trying every new and perverted thing either of us could dream up, and loving each other.

Everyone, including our family, including the other shinobi marveled at how unique our relationship seemed… our parents seemed to slowly phase out of our lives and left us happily to our own devices. 

Our fellow shinobi had a distinct inking of the truth of our relationship, but it was only an inkling because we were always careful not to act unseemingly in front of anyone. Only in that secret place known as our attic. Only there could we truly be ourselves-- truly love and be loved. 

~ ~ ~

Sasuke’s POV ~

It had been years since Itachi and I had returned to the house where we grew up. Our parents’ had died in a terrible accident almost a year ago and we hadn’t been able to bear returning to our homeplace until then.

Itachi had been promoted to the captain of the police force, and I had taken over his spot as assistant captain. We had moved into our own apartment not long after I turned eighteen. 

It had been a dark and stormy night in November that we had received the news of their death. I had tried my best to remain unmoved by the news, but had wound up crying rivers that night while Itachi remained stoic and strong as always. In a way I was thankful for that, but at the same time, I realized a long time ago that the only time Itachi ever showed weakness was when we made love. It was the _only_ time he would ever lets his guard down. And I guess that’s fine with me… in a way it makes me very happy, since it’s only with me that he does it.

But now it was the end of October of the following year after their death. We had gone to a Halloween party at Kakashi’s house, and had a few drinks. Itachi couldn’t keep his hands off me… thank goodness it was very dim in Kakashi’s apartment, but I think some of our friends may have noticed him trying to kiss me against the wall while groping my crotch. 

I talked him into leaving the party shortly thereafter. 

On the way home, we noticed that lightning flashing in the distance… a storm was brewing. 

“Oi, Itachi…,” I said quietly, moving his hand from the cheek of my ass up to my waist as we walked along the deserted street toward home. 

“Yeah…”

“…want to go by the old house?”

“Eh… are you sure you’re up to it, otouto?

“Yeah… I’d sort of like to go back… you know once for old time’s sake. Grandmother told me that our aunt on my father’s side and her husband are going to start clearing things out of it next week.”

“Hmm… I guess we could… if you want to…” he smiled at me, his eyes still half glazed over from the sake we had consumed.

~ ~ ~

The house was dark, the air stale and chilly. We somehow managed to make it through the darkness to the kitchen with only bluish flashes of lightning to guide us there. I fumbled through the utility drawer where mother kept all the candles and matches and things for when the electricity went out during a storm, and came out with a decent sized pillar candle and a box of matches. 

“This should work…” I grinned in the darkness, suddenly feeling an intense attraction to my brother. Maybe it was being back here in our childhood home, maybe it was romantic being here in the dark with nothing for light but a single candle, maybe it was all the advances that Itachi had made on me at the party that had me feeling a little overheated. 

“Hey… Sasuke,” Itachi whispered as I struck the match on the tiny box, gasping at how beautiful his face was suddenly lit up by the orange glow of the match. I felt his hand on my crotch again, grinding into it sensually, making me harden immediately.

“Mmm… yeah?”

“Let’s go to the attic.”

I smiled at him, suddenly so many memories flooding back into my mind of all those times we’d spent alone together in our secret place. All those hours spent connecting with each other, two teenagers fucking each other in every way a person could imagine.

“Yeah… let’s go.”

~ ~ ~

Itachi’s POV ~

The attic was rather chilly and musty smelling. It had been a year since a meal had been cooked, since the heat had been turned on… since humans had inhabited the house. 

I followed Sasuke up the narrow staircase leading up to the upper room above our childhood home, loving the way his ass moved in the blue jeans he was wearing. We had this night off, so we were both out of uniform, which was a sight seldom seen, and I was loving it. It felt good sometimes to let loose and relax.

Sasuke walked across the smallish room, and I saw a shiver course through his body. It was fucking cold up here. I figured I could take care of that very soon though. 

“Are you cold?” I asked him in a sexy low voice.

“Hai… a little.”

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to me, nuzzling at his neck, breathing in that ‘Sasuke’ smell that I still loved so much after all these years. 

“Let me warm you up…” I breathed against his neck, snaking my hand down into the front of his jeans to touch that delicious hot hard flesh, that I could never get enough of. 

“Nnnnh, yeah…” he melted back into my embrace. There was nothing I loved more than to feel Sasuke responding to me… it was like two pieces of a puzzle that fit perfectly together; two cogs in a wheel that caused each other to turn smoothly and beautifully.

“Gods, Sasuke. Let me fuck you one more time… right here… for old time’s sake. Just like our first time… please?”

He turned in my arms and carefully reached to set the candle down on the side table that was still positioned perfectly beside that old couch that was covered with that old white sheet that probably had more come stains on it than it had clean area. 

I knelt down and reached under the edge of the couch. “It’s still here.” I smiled, bringing out the jar of Vaseline. 

“That shit’s probably old,” Sasuke laughed.

“Nah… it never goes out of date. Let’s try it out…”

Sasuke smiled at me as he began to unbutton his shirt, letting it fall open to reveal his smooth muscled chest. That chest that I never got tired of touching, that stomach that I never got tired of running my tongue across the ripples of, those nipples I never tired of latching onto and sucking unmercifully until they were hard and rosy with desire.

I did the same. Within moments we were both completely naked, heated skin against heated skin, dripping cocks teasing against each other, pressing and rubbing, sliding together, hands gliding deliciously over smooth skin. We were a tangle of flesh there in the candlelight, aching to be together. Sasuke begging me to fuck him; me happily willing to gratify him in every way that I knew how.

I pulled him onto my lap on that old come-stained couch where we had been together so many times before. I held out the jar of lube. He knew what to do without me saying a word. It was too cold for much foreplay. He would have to forgive me. He slicked my cock, and I slid two fingers into his ass without warning. He loved it when I was a little rough. He always reminded me that he wasn’t a ‘pansy’ and that he could take anything I wanted to give him. 

And suddenly I was taken back to that day, so many years ago. That day that I had kicked his ass on the ground while we were practicing, and later fucked him so hard and so long; I suddenly found myself so hot and needy, wanting to be in him right then. Not wanting to wait any longer. 

He raised himself up and slid down on to my cock with a groan. He always looked so pretty on that initial penetration… so beautiful being fucked. If I could freeze the moment when I enter him and keep that image with me at all times, it would make me very happy. 

He rode me and rode me hard, like he was trying to fuse together all those memories we had of this place; etch them forever in his mind. We both cried out together when our orgasms hit, no soul around to hear our cries any longer. We came perfectly together as always… we truly were made for each other. This was bliss… this was what happiness was about.

~ ~ ~

I watched him as he carefully gathered up our clothes and handed me mine, leaning in to kiss me softly on the mouth. 

“Fond memories, hmm?” I could see the corner of his mouth attempting to turn up in a half smile, and at the same time, I knew I caught a glimmer of a tear in his eyes.

“Are you okay, Sasuke?”

“Yeah… I’m fine. A little sad maybe… but very happy on top of the sadness,” he plopped down beside me in his boxers and hung his head, wiping one eye. 

“We’ll always be together, Sasuke, you know that right?”

“Hai,” he turned to wrap his arms around me and held me so tight I could hardly breathe.

“Thank you, Itachi,” I heard him whisper.

“No… thank you… Sasuke… for showing me what it’s like to truly love and be loved back.”

~ ~ ~

They left their secret place together that night, never to return to it. The house was cleared out the next week, and their Aunt and Uncle moved in the following month. 

The executrix of the will of their parents, which was their grandmother on their mother’s side brought a check to them in December just before Christmas after the closing on the house with Konoha Realty. The simple act bringing them great joy and closure to that chapter of their lives.

In their fondest memories, in that place, where they kept their most cherished thoughts, it would always be ‘ _their secret place_ ’.


End file.
